The invention is for an automatic dice game machine in which according to the invention the dice are thrown by a dice thrower downwards over an inclined plane until they come to rest on a horizontal plane, furthermore the dice, which are provided with symbols and code marks, are compared with a preset winning combination by a reading unit provided with several code readers, after which the dice are again moved by a horizontal movement into the dice thrower which has in the meantime been moved downwards and finally the dice thrower is moved up to its starting position